The Little Things
by GermanicMelacholy
Summary: After being gone for a few days, humanity's strongest pair return from their mission, though one seems to be missing and the other isn't talking. Can Eren get to the bottom of it before the day's end? T for language. Rivaille x Ackerman. Mikasa x Levi. Levi x Ackerman. RivaMika.


**The Little Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin. The characters, plot/story line, everything- belong to the respected owners and the creators of this product. **

Okay guys, this is just a short little story about Levi and Mikasa. It's an idea that has been buzzing around my head and I think it is quite cute. I hope you all enjoy it. The time of this is a little odd, but it's a side story that's just going off passed information. It's not really following any real timeline- be it the manga's or the anime's.

Jay

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

The echoing of footsteps could be heard throughout the entire mansion that housed the Survey Corps. It was steady and very evenly spaced out as it approached the room which Corporal Levi resided in. Humanity's strongest soldier had just recently returned from a duo mission and there were questions that plagued everyone's mind once they had caught sight of their superior. Having said nothing and having just returned back to his space, no one knew what had happened or if it was even a success. The commander was nowhere to be found and anyone who knew something wasn't talking.

Of course, one boy wasn't going to just sit around twiddling his thumbs, not when it involved _her_ at least.

Eren was the kid stepping up to Levi's room in such a calm manner that it shocked most who passed him. This brat, the one who was so influenced by emotions and determination, seemed blank. It was surprising, yes, but people expected it when they only saw Levi return- His partner nowhere to be found.

There was no way, none what so ever, that the second strongest fell. No, she would never. Levi and her, they were the perfect team. Sure, they didn't always get along and sure there were times when one would get so hot-headed it almost cost them everything, but the two were a team. They knew how to fight, how to kill, how to _survive._ "If he let her down…" Eren breathed out, his voice the only thing showing his true emotions because it wavered and cracked, "If he let her down…"

From behind the mahogany door came yelling- that was surprise number one. Not once could the brat recall a time when Levi raised his voice the way he was now. The second thing that surprised him was that he seemed to be the second to arrive at the Corporal's door.

There, on the ground, on the right side of the door sat Armin. The blond had an almost exasperated look on his face, one arm wrapped around his knees as it held them to his chest, while his other hand held up his head. "Armin? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting to speak with the Corporal," He replied, an exhausted sigh escaping after it.

"How long have you been sitting here? Who's in there with him?"

"About an hour or so, I think. And I believe it is Mikasa, if I am hearing the voices correctly."

"…" Though Eren wouldn't admit it, hearing the screaming match and the death threats from behind the door relaxed him and took away the clenching in his heart.

Screaming.

She was screaming.

Mikasa was screaming.

That meant she was alive and well. She must have come later, showed up when everyone was so concerned with the fact Levi returned.

"Oh thank God."

"Armin?"

"Eh? Eren?"

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"Six hours."

"Ugh…"

That's right. The two had situated themselves out of the room where the duo where. The plan was to just wait for Mikasa to storm out and then take her out to relax and have fun, but it seemed that she was never going to leave there.

How could anyone argue for _six hours?!_

"You know maybe I want to come back and not smell the _wonderful _stench of _Bleach."_

"Well excuse _me_ for wanting to make sure you don't get sick!"

Why did it turn out like this? They had been so happy, carefree almost on the way back, but as soon as the female came into Rivaille's room, it all went downhill.

Their argument started out so serious, Levi saying something about wanting her to take off the next expedition because she was burning herself out. Well, that stubbornness she possessed seemed to disagree and she quickly shot that idea down.

Everything escalated from there, and then suddenly, they were here- throwing stupid things back and forth at one another. Mikasa would say Levi's cleaning habits were too hard to deal with and he would simply retort with the fact that if she wouldn't let herself get so _filthy_ he wouldn't _need _to use twenty-three gallons of Bleach a week just to keep their space clean.

"Don't you think my getting sick should be one of the _least_ of our worries right now?"

"You are my only worry!"

"I can handle myself, _Corporal."_

"_Rivaille!_"

"You're so-"

"Just shut up and get the damn shower before the bacteria from your coat get you si- Where do you think you are going?"

"Back outside the walls!"

"Ackerman don't you dare."

"Why? It's more enjoyable than being around you."

"Get a shower. That's an order."

"Fuck you."

The next sound that came from the room was enough to incite a scream from both the idiots sitting outside the door.

Eyes quickly moved to the shaking door, curiosity and worry rippling through them.

"Let go."

"You offered me something that I can't refuse, Ackerman."

And then Armin and Eren were banging on the door and calling to probably the scariest man alive that he really should just let Mikasa go before she got mad.

To which they got a grunt and a short- "If that door is damaged you'll both be in a far worse position than Ackerman."

"… Let's go Armin."

Before they could take more than five steps, Levi's voice called out in a very menacing tone. "_Sit _there until _we_ can have our chat, you two."

"Armin-"

"Ten hours Eren."

"…"

"I want to go home."


End file.
